


My Wish and Your Wish

by KagomeLover666 (SansThePacifist)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/KagomeLover666
Summary: If only I didn't make that wish, I have no meaning for a gang from a anime to live with me. Why am I blushing to words that Inuyasha said? Why does Miroku pretty much eye my every move? Read to find out. T just to be safe.





	1. Don't you wish?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I don't own any of the origional Inuyasha characters.

You know ordinary days well I hope today is one, probably not. My name is Kagerina, I am a half demon. I look exactly like Inuyasha only a girl, well that is wht I would like to imagine. Well anyway I am watching Inuyasha, I suddenly feel something watching me. The Shikon no tama is whispering to Kagome at the time "Wish something." I suddenly had the erge to wish for Inuyahsa to be right beside me. So I wished the group to be next to me. I turn around to see Inuaysha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"WHERE IS KAGOME!?" Inuyasha asked in the rudest manner he could handle at the time. I felt like playing along so I said the worst thing possible to say to an angery dog demon trying to find his love.

"I killed her." Thank god he didn't have Tetsiaga. They all stared with the face that says 'You are dead meat' at me while I started laughing so hard. "Omg, omg, omg, omg. I am sooooooooooooo kidding!" They all seemed realeved.

"How can I trust you?" I suddenly stare at him with the look that says 'Say one more word, your dead'. He seemed to under stand and his eyes got wide and he hid behind Sango. Then Miroku asked his famous question.

"Will you bear-" just to mess with Sango I said the worst one word possible.

"Yes Miroku, I would...HATE YOU FOR LIFE FOREVER ON HENTIA!" I threw a punch at Miroku that sent him against the wall. All of them were scared exept Sango and me, we had that crazy smile that said , 'That is what you get Miroku'. "Crazy life of mine! Why did Miroku have to be the first one!?"

"What do you mean? I will be a fine husband." I was on my nerve.

"Don't use your wind tunnel, Sango don't use Hiraikotsu, and don't hit or tease one anouther. Got it?"

"One thing first, do you have ramen?"

"DUUUH! I ALSO HAVE LOLLY POPS IN THE CABINET!"

"How do you know so much about us?" Miroku asked.

"Big fan, how else?" I admited casually. Then I looked at the floor with a blush, "My favorite is... Never mind! It doesn't matter! Inuyasha you kind of know how to be in this world, the rest let me teach you." They all seemed to be exited that I was going to teach them how to go around. "There won't be demons so Shippo you will need to transform into a human without a tail, kind of like this. I showed him a picture of an anime boy with brown hair and blue eyes, normal clothes. He transformed into him and smiled.

"Yay I did it!" Shippo was exited and hopped around like a dog.

"Walk like a human, Shippo. Every one will notice."


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy! When are we going shopping?" An innocent Shippo asked. Inuyasha was pouting in a corner, I told him not to go outside intill he finishes his Macaroni and Cheese I made for him.

"Once you learn not to use you magic, illusions, what ever you call it. And Inuyasha if you want to...-"

"Shut up wench, I don't need any pity."

"WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS PITYING YOU BAKA!" I screamed towards him, his ears fell and then I felt guilty. I started walking over to him and patted his head. "I am sorry, my rage sometimes takes control of me and makes me do things I don't want to do," a blush speeds faintly acrost my cheeks, "Will you forgive me?" The group was looking at me with pity.

"Yea I guess. Just don't pat my head like that, can I come?" He was different now, hpave I changed him? He looked up at me with puppy eyes that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Of course you can, just put the Mac and cheese in the fridge please." He did as I said then realized why he wasn't fighting, he was missing Kagome. The blush on my cheeks spreaded and became darker. "Uhhhh...er. You might want to change you clothes into something reasonable. Take a bath and- er... Miroku help him take a bath, please." Miroku eyed me for a while then looked at Inuyasha.

"Huuueeeh... Fine I will help, after all he has helped me a lot." The blush subsided as Inuyasha and Miroku walked off. I looked at Sango and she seemed to understand.

"I will help you, first lets go shopping, Shippo, tell Inuyahsa we are going in turns girls first then boys okay?" Shippo nodded in response and Songo jumped up and down and dragged me out of the door.

**_to be continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> END OF CHAPTHER ONE! Hope you liked it!


End file.
